Cole Pineburg
Cole Pineburg is a member of Loca's Motions who uses the stand Slim Shady Character Stats Equipment Cole carries around a large jacket in which he stores a flashlight, a box of matches, and some throwing knifes Appearance Cole has a slim and short build (One which he tries to hide by wearing an oversized jacket). He has blonde hair which he keeps back with a hair band and green eyes Personality Cole is outgoing, always trying to meet new people for a change of pace from his usual everyday life. He is generally quite caring for people close to him, even if he is a bit rude and dense. He tries to keep a positive outlook on life, believing that people always have valid reasons for their actions, even if it doesn't seem that way at first. He is very self conscious of how he looks, and when he commits to something, he can't stop until he finishes it or fails trying. History Cole was born in New York to a normal family, none of which were stand users. his parents got divorced when he was 8 years old, and he had no siblings whatsoever. Due to his lack of siblings, and due to his parents' divorce, he didn't have much company while growing up. At the age of 12, he developed his stand ability, Shady, as a way to keep him occupied. And it worked. At first, he was ecstatic, but eventually, it became normal for him to have his stand. He decided to practice with his stand so that he knows how to use it for when he will need it, and as such he developed high precision which he uses to throw knives. That's when he began searching for more stand users. He looked through history books and whatnot, but he couldn't find any others like him. That is, until he joined Loca's Motions Joining Loca's Motions Cole Pineburg hadn't really done much with his life. He let himself get completely absorbed in what seemed like a pointless search for stand users, which led to him spending most of his time in public libraries, looking for any hint that could lead to him finding others like him. An unexpected, yet positive side effect of this ridiculous journey though, was that he got to know many people, for example, Loca. He met Loca by chance one day, after losing his wallet at the local train station. After looking for it a reasonable amount of time, he found Loca, wallet in hand, at the station's ticket booth. He thanked Loca, and went on his way. The next time Cole passed by the train station, he made sure to say hello to Loca, and eventually, the two became friends. Until one day, Cole got a call from an unknown number. He heard of Loca's death, and of the Once in a Lifetime. Cole decided to follow the rest of the team in order to find the Once in a Lifetime in Loca's name, and in order to find more stand users in order to find an escape from the mundane lifestyle he lived before Category:Character Category:Tournament 2 Category:Loca's Motions